


Kids then learn to be cheeky

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Series: Messy, cheeky, darn right stubborn [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Yo bitches!Soooo, this is part two (Of 3?) Of kids are born to be messy :DNiall is now 7 years old and developing at a much slower rate than he should be.  Harry decides he's now ready to tell Louis about his abusive past.The relationship between Niall & Harry/ Niall & Louis is purely parental love. No sexual business between parent and child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *You should probably read part 1 first for this to make more sense*
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY !

Harry pov

"Where's the time gone?"  
"I don't know. Seems like only yesterday he was our little baby" I sigh as we watch niall play fighting with Ashton and Luke. Even for a 7 year old, he's small. So we keep an eye on them.

"He's still our baby" Louis whispers.  
"Yeah. Still just as cute" I chuckle, taking in nialls bright red face and chubby cheeks as he dives on lukes back for the tv remote.

"Gimme!"  
"Nope. Use full sentences" luke teases. Another thing about niall is, he's chatty (Like most kids) but he doesnt talk. He's chatty but in small phrases. It's a struggle getting him to talk in full sentences and even his friends are trying to encourage him to expand his vocabulary.

"Noooo. Want it" niall whines with a pout and crosses his arms.  
"Then ask properly" luke challenges.  
"Have please?" He whispers, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"That's not a full sentence-"  
"-give him the remote luke-"  
"- No Ash. He has to learn" luke mutters.  
"Home papa?" Niall frowns from where he's sat on the floor. He stands up and makes his way over to me and louis, plonking himself on my knee and hiding his face in my neck.

"You're playing with your friends though" Louis soothes, rubbing his back softly. I loop my arms around his waist and rub his tummy with my thumbs gently.

"Please home papa"  
"Can you say that in a full sentence for me?" I ask gently.  
"Please- I home- papa?" Niall struggles. 

I know it's only one extra word but I'm so proud of him. I know he's trying, so I'm not annoyed or upset with his progress. Any form of progress is great, no matter how slow others think it is.

"Good boy. Well done for using your words baby. You sure you don't want to stay?" I praise.

"Sure. I home please"  
"Oh you can't go! I thought you were playing nicely" Elsa, like and ashton's mum complains as we grab our coats and shoes.

"They were. Ni is a bit tired" Louis says easily.  
"No. Luke wouldn't give him the remote because he didn't talk proper"  
"He talks lovely. Ashton, you apologise to niall for that. There is nothing wrong with how he speaks"

"But luke didn't give him the remote!"  
"And luke will apologise also"  
"Sorry niall" luke sighs.  
"I'm sorry too"  
"S' okay. Still home please" niall sighs.

I hate seeing him deflated. He's usually so happy and cheery. If the sun were a person, it would be niall.

But I can tell he gets disheartened when people criticise his speach. He's working so hard. He's having speach therapy and doing vocal exercises and does his reading outloud every night. He's just going at his pace. The sooner people realise that it's none of their business the better.

"Course babe" Louis smiles and we all make our way out to the car.  
"Donalds?"  
"Can you say the full word?" I ask softly.  
"Man-donanlds?"  
"Well done darling. Course we can get McDonalds" Louis grins.

"Thanks daddy" niall beams.

We all get in the car and I drive us to the mcdonalds closest to our house so we can eat it at home.

I get a large coffee. Louis gets a wrap and niall gets a kids chicken nuggets meal.

 

"Have you done your homework babe?" Louis asks once we've eaten and are winding down for the evening.

"Yep!"  
"Well done babe. You're suck a good boy aren't you?" Louis whispers as niall snuggles in between us on the couch.

"Yeah. Good boy daddy"  
"Are you going to be my little boy forever?"  
"No- cos- gots to- big" niall giggles.  
"Silly daddy" Louis smiles but o can tell he's upset niall is growing up.

"Are you sleeping in your bed tonight?" I mumble, kissing nialls head and Louis cheek.  
"Maybe" niall yawns as sleep takes over and he curls into Louis side.

"That's a no then" I joke.  
"He's getting too big to be in our bed haz" Lou stresses  
"Hey, I know he is. I'd rather him sleep with us than not sleep because he's scared"

"So would i. We'll have to try ease him into his bed"  
"We've been trying that since he was 3" I laugh quietly as to not wake him.  
"I don't want people thinking it's weird"

"Its none of their business and if they say anything, I'll sue them for slander" I say honestly.

"It is weird though. He sleep with his dads"

"It's only weird if you don't have the facts. Babe, no one is ever going to think he's in danger. Come on. Don't stress. If he was being abused there would be warning signs and symptoms of neglect. But there aren't. Meaning no one is going to take him from us"

"How did you-"  
"-i know you babe. I know your biggest fear is losing him. And I promise you that is never going to happen"

"That's a big promise to make"  
"I would never make a promise I couldn't keep" I assure him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis pov

"Hi Niall" I mumble as I feel a little body climbing in next to mine.  
"Hiya papa" he yawns and flops onto the mattress. I use the duvet to cover him up and kiss his head

"Are you not sleeping in your bed Mr?" Harry asks as he leans up on one elbow and looks at niall who is once again, laid in between us.

"Tried to"  
"I know you did. Thank you for trying"  
"M good boy?"  
"Of course you are! Papa and daddy's good boy" Harry assures him.

We both kiss niall good night, again, them settle back down for the night.

___

Harry pov

" 'Cool daddy!"  
"I know. But my beds warm" Louis complains, making niall giggle.  
"Silly daddy. Papa, I 'cool"  
"You do have school. Go get dressed and I'll take you in"

"Sure you don't mind?" Louis asks as niall tottles off to find his clothes.  
"Yes. I totally mind taking my son to school" I say sarcastically.  
"You have that meeting though. With Costa, about the things" Louis mumbles as he drifts off.

He didn't sleep well last night. I felt him tossing and turning all night. Either that or he's coming down with something. He loves taking niall to school and picking him up. Really, anything to do with him spending time with niall, he jumps at the chance.

 

"The break notice babe. But it's fine, I'll drop him in" 

I kiss Louis lips a few times then pull on some clean/ smart clothes. That consists of black work trousers and a yellow shirt.

 

"Bubble bee" niall giggles as I make him some coco pops.  
"I suppose I am haha. Can you say bumble bee?" I ask, extra pronouncing bumble.

"B- bubble bee"  
"Good job babe" I smile, handing him the cereal.  
"Okay babe. Papa needs to get his homework together. So can you eat that like a good boy then do your teeth?"

"Yep!"  
"Thanks babe. I'll be two minutes okay?"

I nip out and grab my work bag, checking I have the lease I need and head back in to see Niall slurping his milk at the bottom of the bowl.

"Papa? I feed Oreo?"  
"Yeah! Yeah course you can. Well done for using your big words" I smile

"Yay. Thanks papa" he grins and runs off to grab the biscuits for the small cat.

 

I finish the rest of my coffee and grab nialls shoes for him, meeting him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Other foot babe" I mumble as he puts his left shoe on his right foot. He always does that. Never does his left foot first. Even with socks.

"Oops"  
___

"Okay baby, have a good day. Behave and I'll see you at 3pm. Okay? I love you babe" I smile as I drop niall off at school. I'm nealt down so I be at eye level with him. He gives me a big hug and I kiss his cheek numerous times which causes him to giggle.

"Papa! Stop"  
"Why? I do love you"  
"Love you papa"  
"Be good. Okay?"  
"Always good" he grins at me and runs off to find his friends.

I notice him stand next to another boy, who I've previously been informed is josh. Josh is chatting to some other people but does say hello to niall. I see niall respond to him and they all stand chatting, niall not so much but he does occasionally speak.

I sigh and head off to my meeting.  
___

Niall pov

"Okay class. Who wants go go first with reading?" Mrs Berry asks us all. I sigh and slouch in my chair. I'd love to do the reading. I love talking and reading and learning new things. I'm just not great at making my sentences make sense. Daddy and papa get it but no one else does.

"Niall? Do you want to start?"  
"No" I answer honestly and shake my head.  
"Its not a choice. Read until I say stop please"  
"No thanks" I whisper.  
"Niall. Please start reading the first page" she says firmly.

"We'll be here all day if he reads it" Emily mutters.  
"Yeah. He's well thick"  
"Proper dumb"

"That's enough. You three will apologise to niall and - oh niall love don't cry"

"I toilet?" I mumble. I don't wait for an answer. I just stand up and make my way to the bathroom. I Find the one with the boy drawing on it and lock myself in the cubicle.

This is what people don't understand about me. I understand what they're saying. I understand what most people are saying about most things. My brain just doesn't let me respond. It's like I don't know How to speak.

I try to speak and explain what's going on. I try to tell them I can read and add up and I can have a conversation. I can tell them the square root of 312 is 17.6 rounded up. And I can write that down. I just can't speak it!

I can tell them the capital of India is New Delhi. And a crocodile can swim upto 15 kilometres per hour. I can tell them Southern sea otters have flaps of skin under their forelegs that act as pockets. When diving, they use these pouches to store rocks and food. Or that A single cloud can weight more than 1 million pounds.

But ask me to speak and pfffffft. Bubcus. Nada. No actual words form. Well they do, but they don't make sense. I know they don't!

I swear people just think I'm slow. I hear the words "underdeveloped" and "not achieving the level he should be". I just sit there. I let them tell my daddy and papa I'm thick. It's easier than telling them I'm smart, but I can't talk.

Maybe I should write everything down instead. Then I won't have to look thick anymore.

I know papa and daddy love me. They're the bestest! But how long can you love someone who is, essentially, stupid.

 

"Niall? Come out buddy" Mrs Berry calls as she knocks on the door. I wipe my face clean from tears and go out to see her.

I raise my eye brow at her as if to say 'what? I'm out. What do you want?'

"That's not a nice face to pull" she scolds.

I'm sorry it's my face. Same as you, It's the only one I was given, unfortunately. 

"Sorry" I mutter, looking at the ground instead of her. I'm not sorry. She deserves a mean look. She made me cry and papa said anyone that makes me cry is nasty.

"Are you ready to read the chapter?"

"Kay" I sigh. We're back on with this again? It's getting old now. I roll my eyes at her, but I do follow her back into class.  
"Those facial expressions will get you into a lot of trouble one day" she comments.

"Daddy does too" I smirk at her. I'm trying to tell her daddy pulls faces a lot and it's funny. Papa says I get that from him. Which can't be bad, daddy's amazing!

"I think we should have a word with your dad"  
"Daddy" I correct her.  
"What is it daddy? Why not dad. You're a but big to call him daddy. Don't you think?"

"No. He daddy" I challenge her.  
"Okay. Maybe we should talk about that too. You're too big to be babied"

"Daddy a' papa baby" I tell her. I'm always told I'm their baby. They love me and I love them and being a baby is great. It doesn't mean I'm an actual baby. I only wear pull ups at night times and I have a proper cup with dinner too!

"But they shouldn't be treating you like a baby"

"Like baby" I frown.  
"Its not healthy darling.   
"W't'eva"  
"Don't say whatever niall. That's very rude"  
"Daddy papa baby"  
"Okay be a baby then. You won't be able to do big boy things."

"am big boy" I pout.  
"Yesh. You are. You eat your dinner. You do your homework and you sleep in your bed and-"

"-sleep daddy a' papa"

"You sleep with your dads?"  
"Yep. We Snuggles"  
"Do you sleep with both of your daddies?"  
"Yep! Lots kisses" i grin at her. She smiles back and keeps talking.

"So, what do you sleep in? Pjs?"  
"Bo'sers a' papa shirt". Daddies tops are boring. But papas are pretty colours!

"And what do your daddies sleep in?"  
"Bo'sers" I shrug. They don't usually sleep in trousers or T shirts. They're usually asleep when I crawl into their bed.

"Okay. What you you normally do in bed? What are snuggles?" She asks as we stop out side my class room.

"We go in" I mumble and point to the door she's stopped in front of.  
"In a second. I want to know how great your daddies are"

"Really great" I grin up at her.  
"So what are snuggles?"  
"Kisses a' love"

"What-"

"-want in" I whine and and walk into the class room. I'm sick of her asking questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pov

"Papa?"  
"Yeah babe?" I ask as I turn left. I've just picked him up from school so we're heading home to do homework and, if niall wants to, we'll probably go to the park before tea as it's lovely weather.

"Why- you different name?" I frown at that. I haven't changed my name. I'm still harry. Aka papa.  
"What do you mean darling?"  
"Different- niall a' um. Daddy"  
"Oh. Because your last name is Tomlinson and mine is Styles?"

"Yeah. Not- same"  
"That's because me and daddy aren't married. If we get married we'll have the same name" I smile.  
"Get- now- um married?"  
"You want us to get married" I chuckle, raising one eyebrow.

I don't think he understands. I'm not going to tell him that. I know he's a lot smarter than people give him credit for. They base his intelligence on his speach and because it's not great, they think he's underdeveloped. He isn't. I can see it on his face. In his eyes. I know he understands most situations and most conversations. It's almost like his mouth isn't up to the same speed his brain is. But I don't think he really understands what marriage means.

"Now please"  
"Well thank you for using your manners baby. But. Papa and daddy have to talk and see if it's what we both want. We also have to makes sure, it's what's best for you" I say honestly.

"I want" niall whispers.  
"I'm not saying never. Okay? Daddy and papa will talk about it and we'll see"  
"Okay papa"  
"What made you ask that anyway babe?"

"Mrs Berry. She- niall baby. A' naughty"  
"Why did she call you naughty?"  
"Pull face"  
"Which face?" I ask as seriously as I can. It's pretty funny though. A 7 year old is called naughty for sticking his tongue out or whatever.  
"Roll eyes"  
"And why did you roll your eyes at her?"  
"Want niall- read 'loud"

"Okay babe. Thank you for telling me" I smile at him so he knows he's not in trouble.  
"Trouble Papa?"  
"No babe." I smile at him. 

I'm not telling him off for not wanting to read out loudly. She's clearly only got him to do it, knowing he struggles with words. It's not going to benefit him in anyway by embarrassing or humiliating him in front of his whole class.

"Here we are baby. Do your homework and I'll take you to the park if it doesn't rain"  
"Yeah!! Please papa" niall squeals as he hopes out if the car.

As I'm walking up to the door I notice Louis car is at the edge if the street along with 2 other cars that aren't regulars around here.

"Hold my hand niall" I request and he grips my hand straight away. He smiles and me and wink at him. Which he tries to copy but hasn't quite got it yet. Meaning he blinks at me. Extra hard. Scrunching his face up. It's adorable.

As soon as we enter the house I know something is wrong. I see Louis sat on the couch with a woman who looks official and two police officers on the other couch. Louis glances up at me when the door closes and I see his tear stained cheeks, just before he looks away from me.

"Daddy!" Niall shouts and runs to give him a hug. Louis hugs him back and kisses his head.  
"Papa? Why daddy cry?" Niall frowns as he comes back into the hallway to see me.

"Hey niall. Daddy isn't feeling well. Can you get him a cup of juice and maybe find him some chocolate?" I suggest. I know it will keep him busy in the kitchen for 5 minutes whilst I find out what's wrong.

"Yeah!"  
"Thanks baby" I kiss his head and go into the living room to give Louis a comforting hug.

"Hey babe. What's happened?" I frown as I kiss his lips. He kisses me back before sighing.

"They think we're hurting him-"  
"-mr Tomlinson, no one thinks that-"  
"-okay. They think we're molesting him"

"What? Are you insane! You can't just throw accusations like that around. What evidence have you got? Have you got any witnesses or a reasonable cause to have this conclusion?" I snap at the lady.

"We've just had a phone call. From a concerned person and we have to follow up every lead" the lady replies. "I'm Elsa. I'll be nialls social worker through this"

"Who reported It?" I ask cautiously.  
"I'm not at-"

"-by law. We have a right to know. You have no leg to stand on, to legally keep their identity from us." I snap.

"Mrs Berry. Nialls school teacher"  
"And what's the accusation?"  
"Niall revealed to her that he sleeps with you and me Tomlinson"  
"Yes. To sleep. Because he has bad dreams. We cuddle. There's no other motive other than to make sure our son is okay"

"Mr Styles. We have to investigate every call we receive."  
"Investigate all you want. We have nothing to hide. But I promise you now, there's no way in hell, you're taking him anywhere" I warn as I motion to niall who is brining in a cup of orange juice and a twix. He hands them both to Louis and kisses his cheek before coming and sitting on my knee.

"Thank you niall"  
"Now better- Papa?"  
"I'm much better now. Thank you for looking after me darling" Louis smiles as he sips the juice.

"Niall? I'm elsa, I work with children to make sure they're happy. Can we have a chat."  
"I happy" niall shrugs and continues playing with my hands. He's holding them in his own and swinging them around.

"Can we have a chat anyway?"  
"No thank you"  
"Niall? Please can you talk to Elsa and then we can go to the park?" I prompt him. We've got nothing to hide and the sooner she realises that the better.

"Have ta?"  
"Yeah please babe" Louis encourages.

Niall sighs and rolls his eyes at her to which me and Louis smirk whilst Elsa looks appalled at the gesture.

"Kay"  
"Great. Why don't we go to your room niall. We can have a chat there" Elsa more demands than suggests and heads off to the living room door. She pauses to prompt niall to follow her. He doesn't.

"Daddy go?"  
"No niall. We're going to have a chat on our own"  
"You are not"  I scoff, tightening my arms around nialls waist.

"Mr styles-"  
"-don't Mr styles me. I'm a lawyer. I know what's legal and what isn't. He's allowed to have a grown up he knows, and is comfortable around, in the room with him at all times"

"Well it can't be you two. You're the ones under investigation"  
"Niall? Can you pick your favourite adult? No me or daddy"  
"Uncle Liam" niall beams.

"It can't be a blood relative" Elsa smirks at me.  
"He isn't blood. He's nialls old teacher. Who's a really good family friend" I challenge her. Her face drops and she backs down.

Louis shares his twix with niall whilst I call Liam and quickly explain the situation with him, and ask him to come over to be nialls guardian in the room.

I make some drinks after that and Louis makes small talk whilst niall plays with his cars. Liam arrives not long after and their meeting/ interview thing takes place.

I pace. I pace the floor. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down again. It's like I can't stop. I know we have nothing to hide but I'm worried they'll pluck something out of thin air. Louis is no better. His nails are bitten so short they must be stinging and he keeps ruffling his hair, making it more rough sex and bed head hair.

 

Niall pov

"Okay niall. Why don't you play with your toys and I'll ask you some questions at the same time. Sound good?"  
"Suppose" I shrug, heading over to my drawing table. I wanna draw a picture if the whole solar system and all the planets and the moon's that orbit them!

"Are you drawing your dads?" She asks as I draw a few circles. They're the planets.  
"Nope. Solar system"  
"Ah do you like the stars? They're very pretty"

"Boring" I mutter.  
"The stars are boring?"  
"Yup. Gas Ball" I explain. She looks at me like I have three heads. I dumb it down for her.  
"Not do anything"

"Okay. So what do you like about the solar system?"  
"Planets. Big a' small. Lot go on." I shrug.

"And do you sleep in your solar system bed?"

"Try" I frown.  
"You try to?" She asks and I nod.  
"So why don't you? Do fast and papa like you sleeping with them?"  
"Yeah! Love snuggles. Um' 'cary. 'Lone"

"Ooo. Snuggles sound fun. What are they?"  
"Kisses! A' play fight! A' Kisses!"

"What do you sleep in?"  
"Bo'ser pan's"  
"And what about your daddies?"  
"Bo'ser pan's" I repeat. I literally just told her this. Stupid woman.

"Ah. So, do you and your dads play with eachother?"  
"Yep. Everyday"


	4. Chapter 4

Niall pov

"So what do you and your daddies do at night?"  
"Um. Cuddles"  
"Just cuddles?"  
"Kisses" I mumble.  
"Where do you kiss them?"  
"Lip a' cheek"

"Where do they kiss You?"  
"Everywhere" i giggle. It tickles when daddies beard scratches my neck!

"Can you tell me which body parts they kiss?"

"Legs. Um- feets. Um neck a' my tummy!"  
"What about your private bits?"  
"What?" I frown.

"You can't ask him that. It's putting ideas into his head. Meaning the words won't be coming from him" Liam argues. I look between him and Elsa confused.

"It's my job. I can. Do your daddies touch your penis?"  
"What that?" I whisper, pausing from drawing the line showing the moon's orbit around the earth.

"Where you wee from"  
"Willy?"  
"Yes. Do they touch your willy?"  
"When i messes"  
"You make messes?"  
"Askidents" I whine. I don't make messes on purpose! I don't like pooping myself. Or weeing on my legs. I like being clean. But I sometimes don't make it to the toilet.

"So daddies touch your willy?"  
"To wipe" I argue.  
"Do your daddies let you touch their willies"  
"Never do that"  
"Me? Do you promise?"

"Promise" I confirm.  
"Okay. Do-"  
"-bored now. I cuddle daddies" I tell her. I stand up and make my way over the the door. I open the door and make my way downstairs to give my daddies cuddles.

"Niall. We're not done" she argues as I sit on my papas knee.  
"We are" I tell her.  
"I'd like you to leave" daddy smiles at her, but it's far from friendly. He shows her out and we all have a cuddle. Daddy says its to comfort me so i know I'm not in trouble but I check anyway.

"No trouble?"  
"Of course not baby" papa smiles and kisses my head.

 

Louis pov

Harry makes us all some cheese pasta with bacon for tea whilst I help niall with his homework and his reading.

"Dino was- um. Blue di'saur. He- walkeded- slow-"  
"Well done baby. Keep going" I encourage.

Niall keeps going with the page and then we do his maths homework. When Harry's done tea, we eat it fairly quickly so niall can go to the park for an hour or so.

"Push Daddy!" Niall shouts as he races over to the swings. He gets himself seated in the chair and kicks his little legs.

I push him for ten minutes before he gets bored and ropes Harry into going down the slide with him a few (17) times.

He then decides he wants to play football.

"Who do you want in your team babe?" I smile as we use our jackets (And one of my shoes) to mark the goal posts.

"Daddy"  
"Hey! Why not me?" Harry complains.  
"Rubbish- football"  
"I am not!"  
"Yes- are!" Niall giggles. Harry chases him down the field and grabs his waist. He tickles nialls tummy until he can't breathe and then let's go.

"My team then babe?" I grin as they make their way over.

An hour later we're all knackered. Sweaty and ready for a shower. Harry won't accept the fact he lost 6-2. But we've had fun.

"Okay Mr. You can have a bath when we get home and then we can read you a story in bed yeah?"

"Yeah papa" niall grins. We're a few streets over when niall suddenly stops walking.

"What's up babe?" I ask him, soothing his hair down a bit.  
"Wee"  
"You need a wee? We're nearly home babe can you hold it?" Harry asks softly.  
"No papa" he whimpers.

"Okay come on. It's okay if you can't hold it babe we'll be home in a minute" I encourage.

We all walk a little faster but the issue is the faster niall walks the less he can hold it. But the slower we walk the longer he has to hold it. It's a lose lose situation.

"Daddy" I hear a little whimper. I look down to see nialls jeans are wet at the front and his face is heart-breaking.

"Its okay babe. You're not in trouble and we'll be home soon" Harry smiles at him. He kneels down to speak to him at eye level. Niall just sniffles and wipes his nose with his hand.

"Papa dirty" he cries.  
"I know baby. It's okay baby. Come on, papa will get you home" Harry comfort him. He picks niall up, not caring that he's getting urine on his new Ralph Lauren shirt.

He rests his hand under nialls bum and niall rests his legs either side of Harry's waist. He rests his face in Harry's neck and sniffles quietly to himself.

 

"It's okay baby" I soothe, rubbing his back softly.  
"I Sorry"  
"Don't be sorry darling. You haven't done anything wrong. It was an accident" Harry calms.

The soothing goes well. Until we run into a small child that refuses to move from the middle of the path.

"Hi. I'm Jess. I go to nialls school. What's niall doing? Why isn't he walking. I walk really well. Is that water? Did you wet yourself? Oh my god! You have. You do that all the time at school. It's disgusting-"

"-who the hell are you?" I snap at the small child blocking our way.

"I'm Jessica" she says pointedly.  
"I don't care. Please don't insult my Son"

"I didn't. But he always wets himself and can't talk properly. Is he broken?" 

Niall whimpers which makes Jessica laugh even more.

"No. He isn't. Accidents happen and he talks to people he likes. If he doesn't talk to you, it's because you're not worth his time" Harry snaps.

"Don't shout at my daughter. It's not her fault Noel is thick"

"It's niall and he isn't thick. But you know something. I'd rather have a son who snuggles talking or has a few accidents, than a daughter who is a bully" I hiss.

 

We arrive home a few minutes later and Harry helps niall out if his jeans and into a bubble bath whilst I make us all a cup of tea each.

Once niall is clean we get him snuggles in his bed and read him a book called "The great day". It's really shit. But niall loves it. It's about a little boy who gets into loads of mischief one day.

 

"Beddy byes baby. Daddy and papa love you so much okay? If you need us, come and get us" I smile at him once the book is finished. 

Niall is pretty much asleep. The teas are drunk. Once we've both kissed nialls cheeks we head out if his room. The door is left open and the landing light is left on.

"I could do with a cuddle" Harry sighs on our way to our bedroom.  
"Today's hit us all hard. But I can stretch to give you cuddles" I joke. I peck his lips and lead him into our room.

 

I do my teeth and strip off to my boxers before climbing into bed next to harry.

"I love you" I whisper.  
"Hey, I love you too. It's Okay. It Will be okay. I promise"  
"I know. I know you have us and nothing will change that."  
"Good. Remember that" Harry smiles. 

He kisses my lips a few times before sliding his tongue into my mouth. I whine softly, a little embarrassed by how turned on I am already. He explores my mouth slowly with his tongue, sending me into a frenzy of lust. I grip his hair with both hands as he rolls us over so he's laid on top of me. It all goes to shit when he rubs his hard cock against my equally hard cock and we both simultaneously groan with appreciation.

"It's been a while right?" Harry pants.  
"God it has. I'm so close it's embarrassing" I laugh but I'm deadly serious. Even more so when Harry grinds down harder into me. I literally forget how to breathe.

"Don't be embarrassed with me lou. I'm close too and let's be honest, we've not done much to work on stamina recently"

"No. It's hard to get off with a child popping up all the time" I whisper. I love niall. I love him so much. But I'm so horny right now, all I can think is please don't come in because I'm so fucking close.

He reaches his hand into my boxers and strokes my length at a jaw dropping pace. Leading me to finish with in 20 seconds of him touching me.

"Fuck harry. Ugh. God yeah. So good" I moan into his chest. He kisses me which I'm guessing is to make me a bit quieter as to not wake niall.

"Let me do you" I whisper once if come down from my high. He kisses my lips harder as I reach to grab his penis, only to realise he's soft. And soaking wet.

"Sorry. C- couldn't hold it" he pants as he collapses on top of me.  
"Don't be. Don't be." I whisper. I card my fingers through his greasy hair and kiss his forehead.

I roll Harry off me and clean us both up with a babywipe before collapsing back into bed and falling asleep.

 

"Hi niall" I hear Harry mutter some time later.  
"Hi papa. I sleep here" niall says as he lays down, once again, in between me and harry.

"Niall what are you doing?" Harry asks a few minutes later.  
"Touch"  
"Don't do that please. It's dirty" I hear Harry warn and I sit up to see what's going on.

"Niall. Stop it" Harry says firmer and niall frowns. I lift the duvet and gasp when I see niall touching Harry's penis through his boxers.

Harry moves his hand away and niall frowns even more.  
"Touch"  
"No. It's dirty. Listen to papa please" Harry explains.  
"Elsa want Touch"  
"Well I don't want you to touch. It's naughty. You aren't naughty right? You're our good boy?" Harry explains even more.

"What? Elsa wanted you to touch papa's willy?" I ask suprised.  
"Ask if touch. Ask- um you- touch niall"  
"And what did you say?" Harry asks, clearly as shocked as I am.

"No touch"

"Good. Good boy. But You have to listen to that. We don't touch okay?" I reason. I make a note to speak to the social service department tomorrow and request a different social worker for niall. If we're being investigated, I want someone who won't put ideas like this into his head.

Niall lays back down and Harry and I glance at eachother before we too lay back down. Ten seconds later I feel a hand touching my penis.

"Niall. Don't do that. We don't touch papas willy or daddy's Willy. Okay? It's naughty" I warn, moving nialls hand off of me.

Niall sighs and looks at his hands. Harry and I sit up to see what's going on. Why our little boy is so interested in touching our penis'.

"Why did you do that niall?" I ask.

"Elsa say- I touch"  
"And you thought that meant you had to?" Harry guesses. Niall nods.  
"No baby. No Elsa was asking if you do. Because it's dirty and she needs to make sure we're not doing it. That means we don't do it, okay?"

"Kay daddy"  
"Good boy"

I think niall gets the message. Until a few minutes later when niall holds my hand with his. Cute. I know. I agree. He lays my hand over his tummy and messes with my fingers whilst Harry hums him a random tune.

I then feel my hand moved on to nialls little penis, his hips already miving in little circles and immediately pull my hand away.

"Niall no. What did we just say? No touching willies" I scold.  
"I no touch you"  
"Yes and we don't touch you either" I inform him.  
"Kay daddy" niall whispers once again.

Harry and I sigh before niall rolls into his side, facing harry. He throws his arm over Harry's waist and his right leg over Harry's legs before rubbing his eye with a sleep fist.

"What are we gonna do haz?" I whimper.  
"Its okay. Well fix this" he assures me.  
"How? We can't-"

I start but I'm cut off by niall grinding his hips into Harry's thigh. Harry freezes and looks at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"Niall. Stop that right now. Why are you doing dirty things? It's not good and you need to stop it right now" I scold and smack his bum, hard enough to get the message across that I'm not playing, but not too hard as to actually hurt him. It's more just to shock him.

"Sorry daddy. Sorry papa" niall mumbles and I start to believe him. But then he lays in his back, pushes his boxers down just enough to get his Willy out and starts playing with it.

I take a really deep breath. I'm losing the will to live.

He flicks his Willy around from side to side. Then squashes it into a ball. Then mutters 'ouch' when he pinches one of his testicles too hard and it hurts him. He even laughs when it starts to go hard. Obviously not understanding what it means.

"Stop that please" Harry says firmly.  
"Fun" niall smiles.  
"It's not fun. It's dirty. And naughty. Put your Willy away" I snap.

Niall whimpers and does put his Willy away. But his hands follow and go straight into his boxers to keep playing.

"Go to your room". I instruct him.  
"But- 'cary daddy-"

"-i don't care. You're deliberately disobeying us. I've asked you not to play with any willies and you keep doing it. It's naughty and dirty. Go to your bed and we will talk about this tomorrow" I snap.

Nialls face deflates as he leaves our room. He keeps looking back at us but I don't look at him. I feel awful. I just don't know what to do.

I end up crying myself to sleep.

 

ONE meeting with the social worker and niall is already starting to do sexual things. This can't and won't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OPINIONS !?!
> 
> IS ANYONE STILL READING THIS !?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo - long chapter but we find out why niall won't sleep in his room !!

Harry pov

"What do you want for breakfast?" I ask niall as he comes in to the kitchen. He yawns and sits at the table, having to pull himself up by the table top as his legs are too short.

"Um. Crispies please" he whispers.  
"Well done for using your manners" I smile at him. He offers a small smile back before looking away.

Louis and I look at each other. I finish making his breakfast and get him a cup of orange juice whilst Louis makes us both a coffee and himself some toast. Then we all sit around the table in the most awkward silence ever.

"Dressed daddy?" Niall whispers once he's eaten his cereal and drunk most of his juice.  
"Yeah babe. You've got school-" Louis start a but niall stands up and walks out half way through.

"Niall. Come back please" I say. Rather confused niall would walk out during a conversation.

"Dressed papa" niall yawns as he stands in the door way.  
"I know you're getting dressed. In a minute. Papa and daddy want to talk to you first" I explain.  
"Oh- okay"  
"Come and sit down please" Louis asks him.

He toggles over and gets himself sat down again. Once again he doesn't meet our eyes and focuses on his hands that are rested on his knee.

"You're quiet babe. Are you okay?" I start by asking.  
"Sleepy" he yawns.

"Didn't sleep well huh?" Louis whispers. We all know why he didn't sleep well. But we had no choice other than to make him leave the room. We didn't know how else to make him understand what he was doing was wrong and could have got us in loads of trouble. He could have been taken away from us!

"Thank you. Niall, do you know why we sent you to your room last night?" I ask cautiously.  
"Naughty"  
"No niall. What you did was dirty. But not listening when we asked you to stop, that was naughty." Louis explains to him.

"Sorry" he frowns.

"We know you are. Do you know why elsa is having chats with you?" Louis asks. Niall shakes his head.

"Well, she's with a company called social services. That's her job. Like daddy fixes the lights and papa works in an office. Elsa's job is to make sure children are happy and safe and have enough food and a nice bed. But it's also to make sure we're looking after you properly. To make we're feeding you and helping you with homework and make sure we don't always make you sad. Does that make sense so far?" I explain softly.

"Yes papa"

"Good. Okay. Her job is to also make sure we aren't hurting you" Louis tells him.

"Like smack"  
"Yeah babe. Like smacking you. But also, to make sure we aren't touching you in dirty places"

"Willy"  
"Yeah babe. Your willy" Louis confirms.

"We were hard on you last night because it's really dirty what you did. If they find out that we touched you Willy or you touched ours, daddy and papa will be in lots of trouble. It's really serious niall. If they think we're hurting you, they can take you away from us."

Niall looks at me with wide eyes and I know he understands the severity of the situation now.

"Harry-"  
"- No lou. He needs to know. He need to know how serious this is"  
"I- Sorry papa"

"I know you are love. But daddy and papa love you so much, we don't ever want to lose you. I need you to promise me you won't ever touch daddy or papas willies again. And you must never make our hands touch you. Do you understand that?"

"I 'stand papa"  
"Good. Good boy" I sigh. I finally feel like we're getting somewhere with him.  
"I sorry"  
"We know you are baby. It's okay, as long as it doesn't happen again" Louis reassures him.  
"Won't happen 'gain"  
"Okay baby. Do you want to get ready for school?"

"I home daddy? I tired" niall yawns and I now take in how tired niall actually looks. He looks like he hasn't slept at all. Poor thing.

"Course babe. Why don't you pop a DVD in and I'll come and cuddle you on the sofa in a minute" Louis smiles at him.

Once niall leaves, I tidy the plates away whilst Louis calls in sick for work and calls the school to tell then niall is sick. I then make out with Louis for a while and give niall a big kiss before leaving for work.

 

Work is long and tedious. I would literally rather be anywhere but work.

 I sort some break notices and arrange a couple of ccompletions. I also do some dictations and draw up a new tenancy for one if the matters for our client Costa Coffee.

By the time 5pm rolls around I tell work I'm leaving and head home to see my boys. I pick up a Chinese for tea on the way home.

"Hey guys" I shout as I enter the house. I dump the food on the side and grab some plates. I dish nialls first so It can cool quicker. He has chips and clothe chicken with some curry sauce. I then sort Louis chicken balls, rice and curry sauce. I then do my chips, rice and chicken with sauce.

"Hi papa!"  
"Hi baby. Did you have a nice day with daddy?"  
"Yep! Watcheded nemo!"  
"That sounds great baby!" I grin. It's nice seeing niall smile again.

We all get sat at the table and are making conversation about our days when niall asks about sleeping arrangements.

"Papa? I sleep you and daddy?"  
"Tonight?" I ask.  
"Yep"  
"Why don't you try sleeping in your bed" I offer.  
" 'cary" he whines.

"Well, what about a compromise?" I suggest.  
"Shoot" niall grins.

"How about, we have a camp out in your room tonight? Daddy and papa will sleep in your room but on the floor and you sleep in your bed. Deal?"

"Hmm. Think need cake" niall pretends the think by tapping his chin.  
"And why do you need cake?" I laugh.  
"Keep safe"  
"That's what daddy and I are there for" I laugh.

"Nope. No cake no deal" niall smirks.  
"He's defiantly your son" I mutter to Louis.

"Oh? So when he's defiant he's MY son?" Louis scoffs and I kiss his head.  
"Why don't you two go buy a cake. I need a shower"  
"Love you papa"  
"I love you too baby"

Niall goes to get his shoes and I grab lou's arm trying to get his attention to have a quick chat.

"You know the OCD thing? I'm ready to tell you about it. Can we have a chat tomorrow?"

"Course baby. I'll get Liam to watch niall at his house for a few hours so we've got the house to ourselves"

"Thanks lou"

 

I have a quick shower, washing my body and hair before getting out and wrapping a towel around my hair. I pull in some joggers and a shirt before going to meet the boys in nialls room.

I walk in and see niall laying a double duvet on the floor with another to cover us up. He also sets up pillows that are from our room.

"Papa and daddy bed" niall grins.  
"Wow! Thank you babe"  
"I gots chocolate"

"Can you do me a favour?" I smile.  
"Yes"  
"Can you say 'my name is Niall Tomlinson'?" I ask him. Louis and I have been doing this with him. Giving him a phrase between 4 and 5 words to get him to copy. It's a was of getting him used to speaking in full sentences.

"My name niall" Louis prompts.  
"My name IS Niall. Can you try that for me?" I soothe.  
"My- is- my name nia- I is niall" he stutters.  
"Good boy. My good boy! Can you say it all at once for me?"

"My name- ni- no sorry. My name- is niall"

"Baby we're so so proud of you!!" Louis praises him and we both give him a huge cuddle. I'm absolutely over the moon he managed to say that. I know most kids could say that at three but it's such an achievement for him.

"Thank you daddies" niall grins.  
"So, what chocolate cake did you get?"

___

"Daddy? I sleep here"  
"Okay. Wait no- niall you need to sleep in your bed" Louis mumbles as niall crawls under our duvet once again.

"Don't want to"  
"But it's not- the whole point of this is you sleeping in your bed"  
"Noooo" niall whines.  
"Haz. Help me out here"  
"Go to your bed niall" I yawn.  
"No papa"  
"Okay. Come here then" I yawn, opening my arms for him to cuddle into me. He does in an instant and collapses on my chest.

"Harry. That's defeats the object of this whole, sleeping on the floor and he sleeps in his bed deal" Louis scolds me.

"But my babies comfy"  
"Very comfy papa"  
"See?"  
"Niall. Why does it scare you? Sleeping in this room, why is it scary?" Louis asks and I wake up for the answer. That is a good question.

"Not 'loud tell you"  
"What do you mean by that?. You can tell us anything baby. We won't be mad" I comfort him.

"You hurt- I tell you"  
"We- we won't. It will be okay. Me and papa will be okay babe. You need to tell us" Louis adds.

"This" niall whispers. He gets up and grabs a teddy bear that was thrown under his bed. He ends up banging his little head on the bed frame and whines. He turns the light on and hands me the bear.

"What's scary about that?" I frown.  
"Shhh!" Niall hisses. He holds his finger to his lips and motions for us to be quiet about what we're doing. He then opens the back of the bear and I see a strange device in it. It looks like a camera. Sort of.

"What's that?" louis mouths to me.  
"Looks like a dictaphone" I whisper. I use them at work for dictation letters to clients.  
"Is that recording us?" Louis asks quietly.  
"Yes" niall whispers. He motions to the little red light meaning it's on.

"Turn it off harry" Louis begs.  
"Not 'loud" niall stresses.

"No-one will know. It's okay baby. Trust papa" I reassure him. I'm shitting myself. I actually feel like I'm in a horror film and am one of the stupid kids that calls out 'who's there' when they hear a noise.

I in buck the back so I can see the dictaphone clearer but there's tape all over the on/ off switch. I sigh and try taking it off.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you" a female almost robotic voice says, coming from the bear.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I shout, throwing the bear to the other side of the room. I look at Louis as if to ask if I imagined it. His face tells me I didn't.

"Ouch. That hurt. You're a naughty boy. Naughty boys must be punished"

"Fuck this!" I screech. I grab niall, picking him up and carry him out of the room. Louis is close on my heels. He slams the door and quickly grabs a belt from our room. He ties it around the handle of the door and the one next to it so neither door can be opened.

"Niall? It's okay babe don't cry. Come on papas got you" I soothe. I still haven't put him down but the way he's crying into my neck, I won't be putting him down any time soon. In all fairness, I'm 26 and I'm seconds from pissing myself. I don't blame him for being terrified.

"Niall. Where did you get the bear?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter !!
> 
> Yay !!
> 
>  
> 
> We also find out about Harry's past in the next chapter!!

Harry pov

"Not sure. I home- school. Bear on bed"

Louis and I look at each other and I see the colour drain from his face. I'm guessing my face is mirroring his.

"When- when was this?" I ask as we make our way to the living room and get seated on the couch.  
"I 5"  
"Two years ago?" I shriek. Niall shrugs as if to say 'yeah I suppose'.  
"We need to ring the police" I say quietly to louis. He's put spongebob on to occupy niall.

"And say what? Our sons teddy bear is talking to us? They'll laugh us out of the station!"

"Well we can't just leave it up there!"  
"I've thought of that. Go move it?" Louis asks with an unconvincing smile  
"Fuck no. You move it" I say firmly.

"Come on. You're braver than me" Louis assures me. I don't by it.  
"I'm not. I spread my legs for you more than you do. I'm the girl in this relationship" I mutter quietly.

"It's technically your house"  
"It's your sons room"  
"Seriously? Is that what you think? Niall is MY son?" Louis snaps. I know this goes beyond the bear.

"No! Fuck Lou no. Niall is OUR son you know that. You know I love him to pieces. I just- this is your house too! It's not mine it's ours. I can't believe you don't think of this as a home-"

"-i do-"  
"-clearly not-"  
"- can we just focus on the bear?! I'm sorry about the house thing. This is all of our home. I know that. Niall is our son. We both know that. But can we please get rid of the fucking talking Bear" he stresses.

"Course. Erm. What do you think Liams doing?" I mumble.  
"I'm sure he's free-" Louis adds on.  
"-if not he'll make time right?"  
"- Course. He wouldn't leave niall scared-"  
"-nialls a nephew to him after all-"  
"-great I'll call him" Louis finalises.

He grabs his phone from his pocket and dials Liams phone number. He answers on the 5th ring.

"Hey liam? What are you up to? I need a favour. Yea. Yeah. Course. Can you come round? Now please. Great. Thanks liam"

"He's on his way"  
"Great." I let out a sigh of relief and flop back against the sofa.

 

It's 10 minutes later when Liam arrives and Louis and I practically race to open the door and literally pounce on him. Dragging him in by his arms.

"Wow. It must be urgent. Are you two wanting fun time early" he chuckles.  
"What?" Louis mumbles at the same it I say "No"

"We need you to move something" Louis whispers.  
"What? A spider again? You two need to learn to move them yourselves. How did you survive before you met me?"

"Niall moved them" I mutter.  
"No. We need you to move nialls teady" Louis adds on.  
"Seriously? Guys this isn't funny. I was having a Harry potter marathon" he whines.

"No. Seriously. Liam please move the bear" I beg.  
"Uncle liam!"  
"Hey squirt" Liam grins, picking niall up after he's charged into his legs.

"My bear talks"  
"Does it now? And what does it say?" Liam grins. He rolls his eyes as if to say 'kids and their imaginations'.

"No liam. It actually talks" Louis hisses.  
"Hahaha no it doesn't-"  
"-it does! Says scary words" niall confirms.  
"Does it?"  
"Yep! Make-d papa bad word"  
"It really talks?" Liam whisper to me, putting niall down when he wiggles to watch sponge bob. We nod.

"What do you mean talks?" Liam frowns once again.

"There's a dictaphone and possibly camera in it. We have no idea where the bear came from and are shit scared. So can you please move the Bear?" I explain briefly.

"Ermmm. No. But I'll come with you and wait outside for morral support." He smiles.  
"No. Get the bear and burn it!" Louis hisses.  
"No. It's your house"

"Papa? Bear gone?"  
"Not quite babe" I sigh.  
"I 'cared" he whimpers.  
"I know babe. But papa and daddy are here-"  
"-so is bear" niall points out.

"Good point. How do you feel about moving house?" I suggest.  
"No" niall says bluntly.  
"But! It could be an adventure" louis grins.  
" 'gain, no. Move bear please" he says bluntly.

"yeah lou. Move the bear" I nudge Louis and niall looks between us and sighs.  
"I 'cared. Please move bear"

"Okay. Okay babe. Papas on it. Okay? There's no need to be scared in your own home. Papa will move the bear" I assure him and head upstairs with the tennis racket from the sports cupboard.

"Are you really gonna move it?" Liam whispers as he and Louis follow me upstairs.

"Course I am. I'm not having our son being scared in his own house" I say as matter of factly as I can manage. The truth is I'm absolutely shitting myself. The films Annabelle and Chuckie come to mind.

I untie the rope from the door and slowly open the handle. I'm not sure whether I'm relieved or resentful that the bear hasn't moved.

"Be careful" Louis warns.  
"I will"

I slowly make my way to the bear and whack it a few times for good measure. I will NEVER admit this outloud, but I wet myself slightly and jump 4 feet in the air (then sprint back to the door) when it once again starts talking.

"You aren't being very nice to me"  
"Who the fuck are you?!" I snap.  
"You ruined my life. Now I will ruin yours" the bear replies. It confirms my theory that whoever planted the bear can hear us.

It takes a minute to work up the courage but, finally, I grab the bear and quickly take it outside to the wood burning bin. I put it in the metal bin, poor a load of lighter fluid in it and set it on fire.

Luckily niall was standing with Liam and Louis outside so he knows it's safe and the bear has gone.

"Papa?"  
"Yeah baby?"  
"Safe now?"  
"Yeah babe. You're always safe with daddy and papa and uncle Liam" I reassure him.

 

"I recognise the bear. It was the share bear from when niall was in reception. Ellie bought one for each class for when they did show and tell" Liam explains.

"So, that means Ellie planted the bear?" Louis asks quietly so niall doesn't hear us.

"Or zayn. They're married now, so it could have been either of them. They both lost their jobs when the school closed down and from what I've heard, Ellie is a cleaner in a hotel and zayn works at Tesco's. Could be a revenge thing"

"Why scare a child though? It wasn't nialls fault" I mutter.

"Maybe they knew he was the easiest way to punish you two. If anyone hurts him, they instantly hurt both of you. Let's face it, neither of you have any actual fears that don't revolve around niall". Liam reasons.

"Maybe" I mutter.

 

Niall once again sleeps in our bed, but me and Louis tell him to get straight in our bed as soon as he has his PJ's on. He offers no arguments.

I call an emergency locksmith and pay him to change all the door locks and set new window locks. He charges a fortune because he's emergencies only but it makes us feel safer so i don't care. It's reassuring to know no one can get in our house.  
___

The next three weeks are actually quite fun. Niall is getting loads better at talking, which makes me think the bear was preventing his development. He still isn't really talking in sentences, but, he talks more than he did. Meaning neither myself or Louis are worried he won't won't catch up. We know he will.

We don't go to the police, but I do go see zayn at work and punch him in the face a few times and -well lets just say- he gets the message.

 

Niall has really come out of his shell too. Chatting to everyone and anyone about everything.

We're dropping him off at school when he runs over to talk to josh.

"Hi josh!"  
"Hey Niall. Wanna play on the swings?"  
"No. Wanna- um- wanna football"  
Yeah sure!""

"Niall? We're going babe" Louis calls out to him. Niall runs back over and gives us both a hug before going over to play football.

"Hey, it's snotty Jessica" I mumble and nudge Louis to the girl we saw previously saw who's stuck up.

"Stuck up cow" Louis scoffs as she's sat looking in a compact mirror and adjusting her hair. She's 7!

"Ew it's raining" she screeches as it begins spitting a little.  
"It's only rain" josh laughs.  
"The clouds are weeing on my head" she argues.  
"It not wee" niall contradicts.

"What is it then?" She snaps.  
"Condensed moisture in- in- atmosphere" niall informs her.

All of our jaws drop.

"Louis-"  
"- it is. Look i googled it" he mumbles, showing me his phone.  
"Niall? Where did you learn that?"  
"Tv" he shrugs and runs off to chase josh.

"So, where did that come from?" I mumble to Louis as we head back to the car.  
"No idea! He's smarter than he let's on"

"I know. He was telling me about which moon's orbit which planets" I inform him.  
"I thought there was only one moon"  
"So did i. But according to niall, earth only has one moon. In the whole galaxy there are, like,  181 moons"

"181? You're shitting me" he laughs.  
"I'm not! I googled it after he left. He was right"  
"Jesus! What else do you think he knows?"  
"Not sure. We could get him tested. Do that IQ thing" I shrug as we make our way to Tesco. Yay. Big food shop. How fun.

"Yeah. Maybe"  
"You don't want him singled out again?" I guess.  
"I don't want people to start wanting him if it does turn out he's a genius. They didn't care for him before, but intelligence Is like money. It changes people" He sighs.

"We won't tell them. If it turns out he's a genius we can see to what extent and see if niall wants to develop his knowledge- like do some extra learning so he feels fulfilled or some shit. If he doesn't want to change anything we won't. He may not even be a genius, he could just have a really good memory and remember stuff he's learnt"

"Yeah that's true. He told me that that the average person spends 6 months of their lifetime waiting on a red light to turn green"

"How the fuck does he know that?" I scoff.  
"Don't know. But i checked"  
"Let me guess, it's true?"  
"Yup" Louis mutters.

 

We grab a trolley and start buying stuff we need, stuff we think we need, stuff we want and then the 'just in case' stuff.

An hour and £184 later we head home to put said shopping away.

 

"So, has niall talked to you about us getting married?" Louis asks me as he puts the jam in the cupboard.  
"Yeah. He's mentioned it. I'm guessing he's mentioned it to you?" I laugh.  
"Yeah. How would you feel about it?"

"If this is a proposal it's the worst one ever" I joke.  
"No it's not. But like, I'm not saying never. Just, what would you think if we were to get married?" Louis stutters.

"That's what I told niall. I told him we need to discuss it first and see if it's what's best for all of us. Not just something you do on impulse, type thing"

"And?"  
"If you asked me I'd say yes" I smrik at him.  
"If I asked you? Why can't you ask me?"  
"Hey! I moved the creepy bear! It's your turn to take one for the team and be the man" I laugh.

"Like this?" He munbles.

I frown and turn around to see him on one knee with a ring box open in his hand, with two small silver bands inside.

"Lou- what are-"

"-I love you Harry. I want you to officially be a Tomlinson. To officially be mine. Will you do me the privilege and make me literally the happiest man alive and marry me?

"Well say something" he chuckles as I stand there gobsmacked.

"Course I will you idiot. You don't even have to ask!" I grin. I may or may not cry while he puts the engagement ring on my hand.

"So baby-"

"-wait. If we're doing this, I wanna do it properly. No secrets. No lies. I want to know everything about you and tell you everything about me" I tell him.

"Okay. Yeah. We can do this properly babe. Does that mean you'll tell me? About the OCD? And the nightmares?" He asks as he kisses my hand softly.

I nod slowly and take a deep breath.

 

"H- his name- his name was callum..."


	7. Chapter 7

Louis pov

"Thank you for telling me babe. I'm so proud of you. You're so amazing. To have gone through all that and still be the amazing person you are, is insane. But I'm glad he didn't change you" I comfort Harry. He's sat cuddled into my side with his face hidden in my chest. I rub little circles into his back and kiss his head soothingly.

"He- he hurt me Lou and- and- I don't want to give him power over me anymore. I'm over him- I swear I am. I just- sometimes I can't help going back there. It's like- like no matter how much I try to forget- sometimes I just can't"  He whispers.

"That's understandable. You've been through a terrible audeal. Something, I couldn't even imagine. And- I'd be surprised if it didn't change you. I love you so much and- I'm so proud of you"

"Does this change anything?" He mumbles, glancing at me with unsure eyes.

"Between us? Never. I'm not going to judge you for your past Harry. We all have one and- aside from the fact you did NOTHING wrong- you did what you had to to survive. It doesn't make me think any less of you. If anything, it makes me admire you even more. Despite everything you've been through, you're so lovely and intelligent and funny. You're gorgeous inside and out Harry and I'm so sorry you had to go through that. But in a selfish way, I'm sort of glad? Because this lead you be be the incredible man you are today. It lead you to me."

"I love you" he whispers. A few stray tears fall down his cheeks and I kiss them away softly.

"I love you. This changes nothing harry" I assure him.

"How can't it? I-  I had sex for- for money-"

"-you were abused. He promised to look after you and as a vulnerable child, the need for food and the desperation for safety, only highlights how vulnerable you were. He should have protected you. Not done the things he did."

"It- it wasn't too bad. It might sound strange but- i didn't- I don't hate him for wanting the sex. He- he was an alcoholic and I know, that's no excuse, he was off his face most of the time. But, he loved me and at the time I loved him. The punches hurt but, It was the verbal abuse that stuck. Bruises fade but the words you get hurled at you at 16 years old, they stick. He- he called me a slut. He called me- hideous and a- a freak. He- he called me pathetic and weak. He called me his victim. That's what made me snap. I was- I was his victim. He had me from 14 years old. Nearly three years and the thing that makes me leave is being called a victim." He laughs dryly.

"You are no victim Harry"

"I know. That's what made me leave. I wasn't then and never will be, a victim. I'm a survivor".

"That you are" I smile at him. I kiss him softly and he melts into the kiss, responding instantly. I can tell he needs comfort and reassurance so I take charge of the kiss and guide him so he can focus on the feeling and not what he has to do. I keep the kiss simple and meaningful. No tongue. It's not necessary to make him feel loved.

"Why don't I run you a bubble bath and I can make you a nice cup of tea while you're relaxing" I offer.  
"That sounds amazing. Oh, when do we need to get niall?"

"Erm, half an hour. But you can soak and I'll go get him when it's time." I reply after checking my phone. 2:20 pm.

 

Harry gets settled in the lemon and lime bubble bath I've run him and I take him a cup of tea up, resting it on the laundry basket. I sit on the floor, back to the radiator and cradle my own cup of tea.

"How about I ask Liam to take niall for a few hours? We can chill out and watch a dvd or something?" I suggest.

"I'd rather see snuggle with both of you" he whispers shyly. Like he's not sure he's allowed to say that.  
"Sounds perfect. You relax and I'll be back soon with niall." I smile. I kiss him again before leaving. I swig my tea super quick and lock the door on my way out.

 

Niall pov

"So neil. I'm having a party on Saturday. Wanna come?" Emily asks

"M niall" I mumble as I tie my shoe laces.  
"They're on the wrong feet" she laughs and I frown but swap my shoes over.  
"Sooooo. My party?"  
"No ta" I mumble.

I don't want to go.  
I don't want to go to her party and no one talk to me. She's popular and I'm lame little niall who can't speak and has a stupid name that no one can pronounce, let alone spell.

"Come on. It'll be fun"  
"No ta" I repeat.  
"Well. My mums already talking to your dad and he said you're coming. I want a new Barbie called Anna-Elise. If you don't come to my party and bring me a nice toy, I'll tell everyone to be mean to you." She warns, then waves at our parents with a smile like we were having the best conversation ever. They come over.

"Oh niall buddy. Let's get you to the bathroom babe". Daddy mumbles and pulls me in for a little cuddle, so my back is to Emily and her mum.

"It's okay to have accidents babe" he whispers into my hair.  
"I- oh- I sorry papa" I sigh. I didn't even realise I'd wet myself, until I feel the dampness on my Willy and between my thighs.

"No need to be. Let's get you cleaned up" daddy soothes and kisses my head.  
"Thank you for the invite to the party. I'm sure niall will be there but if he can't make it, I'll call to let you know" he tells the lady.

I ask daddy if we can go straight home and I'll clean up then. I think he knows I'm upset and let's me. Which is great, because no one knows I wet myself at school. But it's not so great because my Willy and little dumplings (as daddy calls them) are really sore and itchy.

"Daddy. I itchy" I complain.  
"Awe babe. We should have cleaned you up at school. Not long now, okay? I'll put you some cream on too".

"Cuddle with papa?"  
"Of course. Papa is a little sad today. So be extra good and kind to him okay?"  
"Kay daddy. Why papa sad?"

"Well, he was- picked on. When he was little and he's upset about it"

I frown at that. Why would anyone pick on my papa? He's the bestest! No one should ever make him sad. I want him to always be happy.

"I give kisses?"  
"Yeah babe. You can still kiss him"  
"No daddy. Kisses make papa better?"  
"I'm sure they will baby"  
"Me too"

"Papa!"  
"Hey buddy! How was school?" Papa asks as I run through the door and race to give him a big hug.  
"Um- kay. I wett-ed" I shrug then frown.  
"Awe it's okay darling. Did daddy look after you?"  
"Um- I wash now"

"Speaking of which. Niall can you go get out of your school clothes and put them in the basket please? Grab some jimmy jams and Wait in the bathroom baby and I'll clean you up." Daddy asks.

"Kay daddy. But- has to- papa better" I mumble and kiss papas lips before going upstairs.

I pull off my jumper, socks and shirt. Dumping them on the floor. I then taken off my shorts and sponge bob pants, then throw them in the basket as I was told. I grab my monsters Inc Sully onesie and Wait in the bathroom for daddy, who pops in a minute later.

"Oh darling. Look how sore those dumplings are. Open your legs a bit babe. Okay, this sponge may be a little cold. Good boy. Just get your legs babe. Okay, do you want some cream on to help with the rash? "

"Peas daddy. I no pants" I tell him after he's rubbed the cream in for me. My Willy already feels better. He nips out and grabs some briefs and he brings in my cars ones and helps me stand into them.

"Come on then babe. Why don't you cuddle with papa and I'll sort some tea out"

"You bad cook" I giggle. It's always funny when daddy cooks because he says alot of bad words and the food never tastes as good as papas.

"I know but- we need to be nice to papa don't we? And me cooking dinner so he doesnt have to- is nice" he explains with a smile.

"Even- you food poison papa?" I smirk and tilt my head tot the left questioningly.

"I won't give him food poisoning" he scoffs.  
"Did 'afore"  
"One time!"  
"Still did" I smirk.

"You little monster. Go see papa and I will order a pizza. How's that?"  
"Yay!" I grin and head over to see papa.

We have loads of cuddles and watch 2 films! Finding dory and monsters university. Which is a amazing. We eat pizza and chips and loads of ketchup before I'm tired and fall asleep on papas knee.

 

I wake up a while later in my bed. This won't do. I grumble to myself whilst sleepily making my way to my daddies' room.

 

"Hi niall" daddy yawns.  
"Hi daddy. I sleep here now" I tell him and crawl up the bed and cuddle into his side. He pulls the duvet over me and kisses my head. That's better.

 

Saturday comes far too early for my liking. I try to tell daddy I don't want to go to Emily's party but he asks why and I don't know how to tell him she picks on me (and scares me). So I don't. Meaning, I'm going to the party.

We stop by the toy shop first and get her a Barbie. I don't think it was the one she wanted but it cost papa losts of pennies so she better appreciate it! Papa works hard and shouldn't have to spend his money on a Barbie for a mean girl.

"Get in the car babe whilst I wrap this" papa smiles. I climb in to the car and see papa using the front of the car to rest the box on. He then covers it with paper, tearing it where needed and taping it down. Wow! He's like superman!

He climbs into the car and hands me the wrapped box.

"Thank you papa" I whisper. I might not want to go, but I'm greatful he was nice and bought her a present for me to give her.

"You're welcome babe"

 

We arrive at the party and its like a giant soft play/ ball pool and slides type place. It looks so fun! I hope papa stays with me.

"Niall! Harry. Hello. Glad you could make it" Emily's mum smiles.  
"Thank you for inviting us"  
"H- hap- birthday" I mumble to Emily and hand her the present. She smiles and thanks me as she opens it.

I can tell she likes the present and thanks both me and papa again before dragging me over to the ball pool. I pull out my arm out of her hand and ask papa if he's coming with us.

"I'm going home babe. I'll pick you up in a few hours yeah?"

"No! Stay please" I whisper.  
"Babe you're here to have fun with your friends. You don't want your old man ruining your jam"

"I do. Ruin jam please" I tell him but he just laughs and kisses my head.

"You'll have plenty if fun without me baby." He soothes but I frown and hold his hand softly. I don't want him to go. What if he forgets me? And i have to live with Emily? What if I get stuck in the ball pool or the slide is too scary to go down by myself?

"Tell you what, I'll stay for 15 minutes whilst you settle in. I'll have a cup of tea and chat to all the mums" he suggests.

I sigh. 15 minutes doesn't sound like a long time. But, I go in time out for 5 minutes and that seems to last forever!

"Not long 'nough" I mumble. Maybe I can just get him to stay here?

"Ni, babe, you need to play with your friends and socialise. Come on. 15 minutes and I'm going until the party is over. Go Play with your friends"

 

I sigh but do go over into the giant foam shapes pit. It's fun diving off the side into the squishy pillows and me and Luke are having a contest who can jump further. He wins but I'm pretending it's because he has longer legs than me.

Me and Ashton then go down the slide a few times, which is fun, but I want papa to join in.

 

I go to the toilet after that and Emily is in the sink area when I leave the cubicle. It wouldn't be too terrible, if I didn't have my Jean zip down and the button open.

"Nice ninja turtle pants"  
"Don't look!" I whine and turn my back to her. As much as i try, I cannot for the life of me zip them up! The zip is stupid and has gotten stuck.

"Awe. can't the baby do a simple zip" she mocks.  
"I can! It stuck" I argue.  
"Awe. Poor baby. Can't do a simple zip because he's stupid" She mocks.

"Not stupid" I whisper. I turn to face her. My button is successfully fastened, but the zip is only halfway up.

"Sure about that? Why have you weed yourself?" She asks. I frown and look down. I haven't wet myself.  
"Haven't"

She smirks at me and aims a water bottle at my Willy and squeezes it. Making the water go over my jeans- making it look like I have in fact- wet myself.  
"That's mean" I whimper. Tears fill up in my eyes and I try my hardest not to let them fall.

"So what. You can't have thought I invited you because I like you. I don't. My Mum made me invite you. And anyway, you're stupid and stupid people don't have the same feelings normal people do" she laughs.

 

"Not stupid. I normal feelings" I protest.  
"Okay. Tell me if this hurts" is the only earning I get before she pushes my chest and makes me fall backwards onto my bum.

I can't help but cry. It does hurt! It hurt my bum and my hand and my feelings.

"Ow" I'm cry.  
"Baby!"  
"That hurt" I whimper.  
"Like I said- baby!"

"Leave him alone!" A boy tells her as he comes into the bathroom and sees me on the floor on my bum with her stood over me.

"Hi josh! Thanks for coming to my party. Want to get some ice cream?" Emily smiles at him and holds his hand.

I frown. I then smile as he pulls away from her and helps me stand up.

"Don't cry" he smiles and tilts my chin up from looking at the floor to look at him.  
"Hurt" I whisper. I rub my bum a little and josh looks down. I feel him stare at the water before he looks away.

"Want me to get your mum or dad?"  
"Da-Papa" I whisper. I try to just say dad like him. But it doesn't feel right to say! Josh smiles and stares at Emily until she leaves

"Don't want- everyone know" I stutter.

"We need a diversion. I've got it! I'll steal bodies car keys, that's Emily's mum, and leave them in the ball pool. I'll frame Emily for it though. I still want cake" he grins.

"Is that- is mean?"  
"No. She pushed you over and I can tell that's not wee, it doesn't smell" he says firmly. He then tells me to wait there.

It's a few minutes later (I'd say about 5) that josh comes back into the bathroom with papa following him.

"Awe babe. Josh told me what Emily did. Why didn't you tell me she picked on you?" Papa mumbles as he enters the bathroom. I'm sat on one of the little bins waiting for them.

"No want- be baby"  
"You are not a baby for telling me someone is upsetting you darling. I can fix most things babe but only if I know what's happening"

"I Sorry"  
"Don't be darling. Come on, let's get you home."  
"Papa? Josh- have tea?"  
"We'll have to ask his mum but I don't see why not."

 

That cheers me up! Until joshs mum says no because she has the dentist later and won't be able to pick him up and drop him off  
"Can i sleep over?" Josh asks my papa.

Both if us grin at eachother and then look at our parents with the biggest eyes we can manage.

"But, you won't sleep in your bed. It's not fair for josh to wake up on his own" papa soothes.  
"I will! I sleep- my bed"  
"All night?"  
"Promise!"

"I dint know babe. That's what you said when Ashton and Luke slept over. They were lonely."

"They together" I frown.  
"You don't have to be alone to be lonely niall"  
"I not leave him" I plead.  
"Can you say 'i won't leave him'?"

I glance at high and he smiles at me reassuringly.  
"You've got this" he smiles.

"I- I no- no. I Not- no. I won't- leave Joshy" I stutter.

 

"Let's go get his Jim Jams"

 

"Night joshy" I grin as we get settled under my bat man duvet.  
"Night nialler" he smiles. He ruffles my hair and pulls me into his side once laid down. He wraps his arm around me and I feel my eyes drifting.

"Night boys"  
"Night daddy. Night papa"  
"Night Mr T. Night other Mr T" josh laughs and I giggle lightly into his shoulder.

 

"Niall?"  
"What daddy?" I grumble. I'd just fallen asleep!  
"Me and papa are getting married"  
"Really?" I beam. I dart upright and give them both the biggest grin I can.

"Really. We've booked things to get married next week. How does that sound?"  
"I go?!"  
"Of course. You can bring a friend as a plus one if you want to"

"Want- go to- daddy- um papa wedding joshy?"  
"Yeah! That's so exciting Niall!"  
"And you're talking in bigger sentences" daddy smiles.

I smile at josh. He makes me feel more confident to try using my words. He makes me feel safe and warm and needed.

He makes me feel the same way I feel when I'm with my daddies. The only word I can use to describe it, is love. He makes me feel loved.

"You've got this"  
"I got this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo that was a long ass chapter ........ how was it ?!?
> 
> Yay Niall he finally has a good friend!!
> 
> Next chapter will be the last in part 2 and it's LOUIS AND HARRY'S WEDDING !!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was supposed to be the last chapter but it was too long to do as one chapter.
> 
> So, there's the first bit aka chapter 8. 
> 
> Chapter 9 will be up Wednesday?

Louis pov

"Babe?"  
"What?" I frown and roll away from Harry. I love him I really do but I'm tired and he's loud.  
"It's morning. We need to plan the wedding and, niall slept in his bed all night" he informs me whilst kissing up and down the exposed part of my neck.

"Hmmmm. Can't keep doing that and not take it further" I moan. I can't concentrate on anything he's saying whilst he's biting little kisses into my shoulder. It feels so nice and relaxing but it's also arousing and if he keeps going, he's gonna have to blow me because oh my god.

"Lou? Did you hear what I said?"  
"No not really. I was distracted" I smile lazily over my shoulder at him and I feel him chuckle behind me.

"I said we we have a wedding to plan. As in, the whole wedding needs planning in less than a week. Also, niall slept in his bed all night like he promised" he repeats.

I sit up and look at him in shock. I know we agreed to get married on the first day the registrar could do, which was 11 days at the time. That seemed plenty of time, but looking at Harry's face, it's not. And now we're down to 6 days. But whilst being scared shitless, I'm also So proud of niall, he kept his promise and its a sign he's growing up which I'm obviously proud of, even if it's a little upsetting to know he won't be our little boy much longer.

"6 days. We have 6 days. We can do this. No. No we can't. We can't plan a whole fucking wedding in 6 motherfucking days!" I say to harry. I start off reassuring us both but by the end of my freak out, I figure it's best to just be honest.

"Course we Can!"  
"Harry-"  
"-we can! We just- we need a to do list. Like a list of things to plan and book. Seriously Lou, I don't need a big ass white wedding with a horse and cart and ice sculptures of the London eye. I just need you and niall there. Thats it. We should keep it simple and maybe use the money we would have spent to go on a family holiday"

"I want you to have the perfect day you deserve" I whisper.  
"There's one thing and two people I need on my wedding day. Cake, you and niall" he grins and pecks my lips.

"God I love you" I chuckle, shaking my head fondly at him.  
"I love you. Come on, let's make the boys some cereal and plan this wedding." Harry prompts then climbs off the bed and makes his way to the door. He stops and turns around when I shout him.  
"Wait! Who- which one if us is walking down the aisle?"  
"I- oh- I don't mind" he frowns but then shrugs

"Well, since I asked you, I think you should walk down the aisle"  
"Yeah? Yeah sounds good to me" he grins then adds "how would you feel if I asked niall to give me away?"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, I mean, I won't if it's a problem but I just thought that, it would be sort of like he's more involved but also like I'd be getting his blessing to marry you" he whispers

"Yeah! That sounds amazing baby!! What do you think about getting him to do a speech too? He can be like the maid of honour for you and my best man in one" I encourage him. I climb out of bed. We both throw on some jeans and a shirt before going downstairs.

The boys are already sat on the living room floor watching phineous and ferb.  
"Want some cereal boys?" Harry smiles.  
"Pancakes!" Niall giggles.  
"Can you say that in a full sentence?" I prompt him.  
"Can- can we pancakes please?"  
"Sure! Why don't you help papa make them and daddy can make a wedding list of things to sort" I suggest.

Both boys agree and tottle into the kitchen. They grab the eggs and milk as Harry asks. Then find the flour and after sending it everywhere, manage to get the rest of the bag to harry.

I pull up a memo pad on my phone and start making a list of things to do.

Suits  
Registrar  
Venue  
Guest list/ invitations  
Food/ drinks  
Flowers  
Rings  
Car  
Decorations  
Speeches  
Band  
After party

 

"Can you think of anything else?" I ask after showing Harry the list.  
"Um- seating plan?"  
"Yeah, maybe see how big the guest list is first" I shrug. It's no secret it will be a small wedding. Aside from our families and a few friends, we don't have a lot of people we could invite.

"Are you upset Des won't be there?"

I ask Harry softly. Des is Harry's real dad. Him and harrys mum Anne split when Harry was seven. His dad wasn't around much after that but then Anne married Robin who is great. Along with Anne and Robin is Harry's sister Gamma and her husband Jason. That's all Harry said he wants to invite and I haven't pressured him.

"Nope. He wasn't there when my live was shit and we had no money. Now we collectively earn 70K a year, he's not being a part of my life. He couldnt even loan us £10 to get niall some pull ups when the bank froze our account in error. He's no dad to me and I don't want him there" he shrugs.

"Okay baby" I smile. I continue the list whilst niall and josh set the table and Harry flips the pancakes.

As for my side, well, I have a few siblings. A few being seven. Georgia, who is at college studying Psychology. Lottie Who is now a make up artist. Félicité who is also at college studying to be an accountant.  Daisy who is in high school and wants to go to college to be a mechanic. Phoebe Who is also in high school but she wants to be a professional baker for wedding cakes and is actually great (her and Harry get on great).  Ernest is in primary school and is a little shit. Doris is also in primary school and is his little shit of a twin sister. The both of them are the devil's sporn and they know it. I'll also be inviting my mum and her husband Daniel obviously.

Aside from Liam, his two boys Bear and Freddie, his other half Cheryl and a few friends, that's it. There's no one else we want or need there.

"Okay, are you happy with a nice big bouquet from the florist of 2nd street? Along with the pocket flower things?" I ask Harry as he makes niall some gravy for his pancakes. He then hands josh a pot of sugar for his.

"Yeah, they have lively bouquets and are usually quiet so should be able to fit us in. Want to to go as Deborah and sort them?" Harry grins as he looks over my shoulder at the list.

"That would be great. I'll ring Stuart and see if he can cater for 40 people for a wedding? Not sure if there will be that many people but, we won't have more than that based on the list"  I smile.

"Maybe we should make the list first, then we know what we're catering for" Harry laughs which I agree is probably a good idea.

"So I've I've, Anne, Robbin, Gemma, Jason. Alfie, Joe and Demi from work. That's it" Harry lists.  
"Okay, so you have, 7. I have that many people coming as just my siblings." I joke.  
"I don't have that many people who are important to me" Harry shrugs.

"Papa. We bored. Play di'saurs?"  
"Um, sure babe, clean your hands first they'll be sticky" Harry kisses nialls head and hand him and josh a wet cloth each. Once their hands and faces are clean they head into the living room to raid nialls toy chest for the dinosaurs.

"I know you don't haz. But you have me and niall"  
"That's all I need" he smiles softly at me and squeezes my hip gently.  
"Do you want to invite Daniel's girls? Tori, Valentine, Tiffany and Jade?" I ask Harry and he shrugs. I add them to the list.

"Right, I have, Lottie, Georgia, felicite, phoebe, daisy, Ernest, Doris, mum and Daniel. Then there's Rob, Chris, Ella, and Stephanie. Then there's liam, Bear, Freddie, Cheryl. We should invite joshs mum, then we don't have to babysit him. So Maddie and Josh"

"You'll have to invite Jonny , Emma and Sara then" Harry adds. I sigh but add joshs dad and sisters to the list.

"How many is that?"  
"33. Not including me you and niall" Harry grins.  
"Right so cater for 40 then?" I mutter as I write that down.  
"Aye"

"What are we doing for invites?" I ask.  
"Could buy a bumper pack and just write them out. We'll have to hand deliver them anyway as we won't have time to wait for the post" Harry suggests as he makes us both a coffee.

"Okay, I'll send a text out to remind everyone of the date, time and location then I'll drop the invites off before work tomorrow" I inform him.

"Right, we need to get the rings, suits and decorations today." Harry says after glancing at the list.

"Okay okay. You ring the Aria hotel? We could hold it there. It's a 5 star hotel" I mumble.  
"Y3ah. Sounds good. I'll call them and book a registrar. You book the cars. Are we going in the same one?"

"Yeah, want like a Jaguar or something?" I offer as i load up Google to find a number for a local car hire service.  
"Yeah. Something spacious. We're going for the 17th May? At 3pm?" He confirms and I agree.  
"That's the one baby."

"Are we having the after party at the hotel too?" Harry whispers, covering the phone mix with his hand.  
"Yeah sure. See what live music they have though. If we can I'd prefer a band to a solo singer".

 

The rest of the day is a blur.

We go get some suits from Harry's fancy Armani shop. Harry insists as they are fitted and look better than simple ones from a Taylors. I wanted white suits but Harry pointed out they probably won't stay clean, especially with niall around, the boy attracts mess. So Harry and I settle for matching medium grey suits with white shirts. Harry has a navy blue neck bow and I have a traditional tie in the same colour. We also get those little pocket things, that stick out, in the navy colour.

"Daddy? I wear suit?" Niall asks as we're being measured one last time.  
"If you want to" I shrug, he'll look adorable in what ever he wears so I don't mind if he doesn't want to wear a stuffy suit.  
"I want please. Match daddy and papa" he grins.  
"Course you can baby. Hi James, can you measure niall too and get him a suit matching mine and lou's?" Harry asks the person sorting our measurements. The man smiles and says that's not a problem.

"Baby? Do you want a tie like daddy or a bow like papa?" Harry asks him as he copies me and Harry and stands with his arms out to each side ready to be measured.

"Both!"  
"You can't wear both babe" I chuckle and he pouts.  
"We have some adorable braces in the navy colour that would fit him perfect!" One of the store assistants gushes.

"Yeah!" Naill cheers even though I don't think he knows what they are.

It's safe to say, he looks fucking adorable and Harry and I both coo and fish over him which he loves.

 

"Burger daddy?" Niall asks as we leave the Armani shop and head off to get the rings.  
"Okay babe. We'll get a burger then papa and I need to buy fancy rings"  
"For the marry?"  
"Yeah babe. For the marriage." Harry grins.  
"Cool!"  
"Niall? How would you feel about doing papa two little favours? But, you can say no baby, if you don't want to, you don't have to." Harry asks as we queue up in McDonald's.

"Okay. What flavours?"

"Well, how would you like to walk me down the isle? Normally, my daddy would do it, but I don't have a daddy so I thought you would like to do it. All you have to do is walk with me to Louis. It's sort of, to me, it would mean you approve of me and your daddy getting married"

"I prove! I want daddy and papa to married" he beams with joy and it fills my heart with one feeling, I never want my boy to be anything other than as happy as he is at this very moment.

"The next thing is, would you like to do a little speech? You don't have to babe, again you can say no and we won't be mad" Harry asks cautiously.

"Um, will, will papa and daddy stand and me?"  
"We'll stand with you babe" I assure him.  
"Course we will. You just try and stop us" Harry adds.  
"Okay. I only do little one" he whispers but smiles up at us both shyly.  
"Thank you baby! That means the world to us" I smile at him and kiss his head numerous times.

 

One more thing with niall is, that since getting rid of the bear (and being friends with josh) his speech has improved dramatically almost to the point of un-recognition.

 

After the burgers and milkshakes, Harry and I pick out a simple silver band with a row of fine diamonds around it for the wedding ring. Again we've decided to get the same one, just in different sizes obviously. We also get niall a small silver bracelet that is very similar to the bands, so he feels like part of the family.

We head home after that and collapse on the couch, with niall sprawled over us.

 

Harry pov

"Okay, niall bath time babe. It's a big day tomorrow and I need you squeaky clean" I tease, ruffling nialls hair. He squeals and tries to escape but I grab him and gently throw him over my shoulder.

"Okay daddy. Joshy share?" Niall asks as josh trails behind us. Niall and josh share a bath pretty much every time josh sleeps over. Whether he's had a bath or not he likes getting in with niall.

Louis and I spoke to Maddie about it when josh first asked if he could have a bath here. We didn't want her to think anything funny was going on, because it isn't. We just need to be careful. Especially After thing with social services a few weeks ago. Luckily, elsa's supervisor Laura called saying there was no need for Elsa to visit as niall isn't down as being in danger. So that was dropped. Another lucky thing is that Maddie didn't seem phased. She explained that josh loves water and baths so it's not unusual for him to want to get in at our house. After that, we just let them share.

Both boys strip to their pants whilst I run the bath to a suitable temperature and then I leave them too it. I pop my head around a few minutes later to see naill sat in between joshs legs, getting his hair washed for him whilst he plays with the boat.

"Oh no! Cap'in boat- um- man! Cap'in boatman is sinking! We have a 'merge'cy situation. Man over board. We gots a man down. Send backup! Joshy? Joshy that's you" niall giggles.

"My hands are busy nialler. I'm washing your hair while you play. Got to look amazing for all the pictures tomorrow" josh tells him, as he proceeds to massage nialls scalp.

"I like that joshy"  
"Me too"

"What are you doing?" Louis whispers from behind me and I turn to greet him.  
"Just checking the boys are okay."  
"I know babe. They'll be fine. I wonder if they'll end up dating in the future" Louis ponders, looking at two boys who are tickling each other and seeing who can put the most bubbles on the others head.

"Maybe. Not for at least 10 years though"  
"Niall will probably be dating before he's 17" Louis laughs.  
"Not if I have anything to do with it he won't" I warn and Louis just laughs again.  
"He won't be our innocent little baby forever"

"I know. I just hope, when he does start trying things, he doesn't get hurt" I sigh.  
"Well keep him safe hazza. Soooo, are you ready to marry me?" Louis murmers.

"Never been more ready for anything in my entire life." I amswer honestly.  
"I guess some stories do get a happy ending."

"I guess they do. I know I got mine." I say honestly. I did. After everything I've been through and everything Louis has been through (then all the stuff with Molly and Ella and Zayn and Elsa) we do seem to finally be getting the ending we not only wanted, but deserve.

"So did i" Louis smiles and pecks my lips before heading off to make sure the suits don't need ironing (even though they were dry cleaned).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you THINK!!


	9. Chapter 9

Haz? Wake up. It's time to marry me" is what i wake up to the morning if our wedding day.  
"I can't wait" I yawn but Louis just laughs and kisses my head.

"Daddy! papa! Marry time!!" Niall squeals as he and josh come running in to our room. Although josh waits in the doorway whilst niall dives on our legs.

"Won't be if you keep doing that. You'll break our legs" I grumble but sit up and give him a big cuddle.  
"Sorry papa! I 'cited"  
"So am I! What do you want for breakfast?"  
"Crumpets please"

 

So that's how we end up sitting round the table eating crumpets with jam the morning our our wedding day. Louis and I are sat in joggers and shirts. Niall is in his Mike Wizouski onsie and josh is in hulk pjs.

I nip up and get niall dressed whilst Louis gets ready and then he does niall and josh's hair whilst I get ready. All in all it only takes around 40 minutes.  
"Ready to go? The cars here!" Louis holler from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming! Naill where's your other shoe?" I ask the small blonde boy who's sat on his bed swinging his little legs.  
"Don't know papa" he shrugs.  
"Where did you put it?" I try again.  
"I can't 'member" he whines.

"Louis have you seen nialls shoe?" I sjout, carrying niall downstairs and popping him down at the bottom.

"No they were with his suit"  
"Well, one of them has grown legs and disappeared" I stress. I quickly pull out all the shoes from the shoe box and don't see it. Josh checks under nialls bed and it isn't there.

"Niall? Come on babe. Think. Where did you put the shoe?" Louis prompts him.  
"I don't know Daddy!" He whines again and itches his head, making it stick up in places.  
"Okay okay baby. It's okay. Lou can you fix his hair real quick?" I soothe him.

"Course, what are we doing about the shoe?" Louis mutters as he quickly sorts nialls hair. He's only got a tiny bit of gel in it. So it stays nice but still looks fluffy and adorable.

"He's got his red and white converse?" I suggest.  
"Yeah, they'll do. Come on, we'll be late" Louis laughs and rushes us out of the door. I carry niall to the car and put his shoes on once seated. Our seatbelts follow and then we're off.

"Daddy? I do my speech?" Niall asks as we near the Aria hotel.

"Soon baby. But only if you feel confident enough. You can change your mind at any time and we won't be mad or upset babe"

"It really good" he grins.  
"In that case I can't wait to hear it baby" I grin, peppering his face in little kisses, causing him to squeal and giggle at me.  
"Not yet papa!"  
"After the wedding?" I pout.

"Yeah! After- after uncle Liam speech"  
"That should be an interesting one" I chuckle and so does Louis.

 

The wedding is simple. Simple, to the point but meaningful. There wasn't one person there that I didn't want there and same goes for Louis. What more could we ask for? Everyone we invited showed up, niall and josh took their roles of escorting people to their tables very seriously and did so with the biggest grins and hushed whispers and yeah, I guess I don't mind if my little boy falls for this one. He seems genuine.

Niall walks me down the aisle. He tells me I look pretty and holds my hand as we walk to meet Louis at the other end. I blush as I feel all eyes on me, but for once, I don't care that we're centre of attention. It's our wedding day for Christ sake. We look gorgeous and this is our day to be selfish and needy and picky and No one can complain at us for being unfair.

Josh meets niall at the end and both boys sit down together, talking in hushed whispers once again. Boys will be boys as they say. I'm just glad he's found a friend.

Our vows were hand written. Louis were beautiful and put mine to shame that's for sure!

"Haz, I vow to make you happy, to make you laugh, and to always be there for you. You're the first person I want to see in the morning and the last at night. I look forward to loving the smallest moments, like the way your eyes light up when you see Ryan Goslin in the note book or the way you for your hair up when you concentrate and hazza i can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

I promise to be the man that I see now in your eyes, today, tomorrow, and for always. I promise to be there to catch you if you should stumble, carry you over every threshold, and fall in love with you every day.

I vow to love, honor, and cherish you, forsaking all others, as a faithful husband as long as we both shall live. I promise to love you when the sun shines, when the rain falls, in sickness, and in health. When you look at this ring, think of me and remember that I love you always.

I come here freely and without reservation to give myself to you and so that we may join your life and mine. I know I will not always be what you want me to be. I might forget to listen or forget to share. I might not always agree. I might be stubborn and I might be wrongheaded, but I will always love you. I will always strive to be the man you believe I can be.  I can't promise to love you perfectly, but I will love you messily and wholly.

Without you I am nothing but with you I am more than myself because, haz, when I'm with you everything else is moved into the background. You flood my senses. You are my life, my greatest gift.

You look so beautiful to me today, but know that you always look beautiful to me. As gorgeous as you are right now, I will only love you more and more each day. I can't believe I'm standing here about to start a wonderful life together with my best friend, my greatest miracle, and the person I love most in this world, aside from niall" Louis whispers to me, like it's our little secret. I hold my hand out for him, shaking like crazy as I do, but slips the ring onto my finger.

"I'm too emotional to say mine now" I whisper, a few tears falling down my cheeks. Louis kisses them away and holds my cheek with his hand.

"Take your time" the registrar smiles and I smile back at her briefly.

"Okay. Louis. You- you came into my life at possibly the worst time, but, for some reason we worked anyway. It was so unexpected but needed and I think the surprise fuled my desire to get to know you more intensely. My life took a turn for the better the day you poured coffee over my head becasue you thought I was your ex" I chuckle and I see Louis laugh and his eyes crinkle up at the memory.

"Your warm blue eyes, your hunny dew laugh, the sincere way you speak, all the kindness that radiates from you, have all become a part of my life. Part of our routine and I couldn't imagine going back to the dreary days before knowing you. As you unfolded yourself to me, I discovered more and more beauty. I've never seen so much gentleness and reliability from one person. Without even knowing it, you were carving a way into my life and then barricaded your self inside my heart.

It used to seem so hard at times. There We're days when, I didn't know what the point In getting out of bed was. Days when I thought, I wouldn't mind if I didn't wake up tomorrow. But, I'm glad I did, because it's so easy to feel close to you and love towards you. I can't tell you how happy I am to be standing here marrying my best friend and the love of my life. You aren't the one for me Louis, you're my one and only. I love you so much.

I can't believe I get to wake up everyday to your morning breath and bead hair. I get to fight over the bathroom with you last thing at night and first thing every morning. I get to have your lovely cups of tea and terrible coffees that taste like mud. I'm priviliged to be forced to watch X factor and America's Got Talent whilst you sprawl over me on the couch.

Although I'm glad you've started wearing socks because your feet stunk! I'm delighted I get to have lazy kisses with you and see you at both your most beautiful and vulnerable states.

You've not only given me an amazing life, you've given me an amazing husband and best friend and the best son I could ask for. I live both you and niall so much it hurts when I'm not with you.

Thank you for this perfect day and I can't wait to get home and make love as husbands." I conclude and slip the ring into his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your spouse"

The small crowd cheer as Louis and I pick lips. I hear niall laughing and squealing and shouting 'yucky!' at us kissing. We both pull away laughing and Louis pulls me in for a cuddle instead.

We get some nice pictures of just us two and then some of niall standing in f4ont of us with his little suspenders and he's fucking adorable!! I also pick him up for a few pictures because he complains he's tired.

We then head into the bar that has been decorated as a private wedding function just for us. We get a load more pictures and have a few drinks whilst socialising with our guests.

"So Mr Tomlinson, wanna dance?" Louis smirks at me.  
"Why Mr Tomlinson. I thought you'd never ask" I joke.

And we do. We dance for a couple of songs before niall needs a wee and I offer to take him so Louis can get some pictures with his family as they're all dressed up.

"Papa? I speech now?" Niall asks as I help him back into his suspenders.

"If you're ready baby"  
"Want to. But- only papa and daddy hold handies"  
"Course we will baby" I soothe.

Niall washes his hands (and so do i) before we head back out and niall says he's ready to give his speech. Then asks if Liam can go first.

We all get seated and liam taps his glass with a spoon to get everyone attention.

"Hi everyone. First of all, on behalf of the Tomlinsons, thank you for joining us to make this day as amazing and memorable as it has and will be. I haven't known this family long. Three years or so, but I know love when I see it. Love is the way these two look at each other and the way they look at niall. It's the pure emotion and feeling that dances across their features as they take in ever detail. Love is, putting someone else's needs and happiness above your own and not regretting it for a second. Love is, not seeing Louis with out Harry or Harry without Louis becasue they've always come as a package deal. I hope you two are as happy as you are right now, for the rest of your lives. You truly deserve it"

Liam finishes his speech and holds up his glass. Everyone in the room raises their glasses and toasts (even niall and josh who have plastic wine glasses).

" 'Scuse me! Ima speech now please" niall says loudly and people coo over him and his adorableness.

Niall stands up in his chair so he can be seen. Louis holds his left hand I hold his right as promised (But also to steady him so he doesn't fall).

"Don't let- fall please"  
"Papas got you darling" I chuckle.  
"Don't want- um- splat"  
"You won't go splat" I assure him through giggles.

"So Um, that's is my daddy and papa. Um, I loves both my daddies so much. I happy, daddy founded papa. He makes both us happy. I hope- I hope we makes papa happy too. Daddy buyed me a doll cos I didn't want a car. He said it was okay. Um, d- daddy also's, taked me to see the di'saurs and maked sure they didn't eat me. Papa. papa- Um, maked my ouchy tummy go away and rescue-ded me from Mr Malik and the mean hole and from evil Bear!  He also, didn't get shouty when I askidents. I love my daddy and my papa- um, I wants to forever with -be forevers with them and, if I. Um- when I big- I want find a happilyness like daddy and papas."

"Thank you babe that means the world to both me and daddy! You're such a good big no. So brave and independent!" I praise him. Louis and I both kiss his head and praise him over and over for his achievement. He blushes but grins and I can tell he's proud of himself. So he fucking should be!

 

"Want to dance?" Louis asks and niall shouts "yeah!" Before I get chance to argue.

 

Which leads to me and Louis stood up dancing. Niall is resting on my hip with his head on my shoulder as I sway the three of us gently and he's nearly asleep. Louis arm is around my waist and the other is on the small of nialls back. I have one hand under nialls bum and the other around Louis waist, crunching his shirt up as I pull him in for a kiss.

"God I love you"  
"I love you too Lou"

 

The moment is perfect and nothing could ruin it.

"Papa? Need a wee"

Not even that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da da daaaaaaaaa

**Author's Note:**

> Comments??


End file.
